<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound Together by MalcolmReynolds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095055">Bound Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds'>MalcolmReynolds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic smut, Engaged, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of one of my kiss prompts (From Your Lips Against Mine), asked for by a friend, who bemoaned the lack of Lukagami smut... so I had to write some.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/gifts">BBWoulfC (Raydara12)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t what he had expected, Luka thought as he looked at the woman who would soon be his wife. It was funny the way that life threw you curveballs. He smiled at her from his position on the couch from where he had been playing, when she swirled in, dark hair swinging, and plucked his guitar from his lap. She’d walked across the room, setting it reverently in its stand, before turning and walking back to him. </p>
<p>When he’d met her, Kagami had been a stiff and sheltered 14-year-old, unsure how to navigate in the world. In the almost 10 years since then, she had blossomed. Never lacking in confidence, she’d softened her approach, and now had a whole group of close friends, a few of whom they were supposed to be meeting in a few hours.</p>
<p>Luka started to stand as Kagami approached the couch but, with a hand on his shoulder, she pressed him back down with the observation that he was too tall when he stood. She grinned at him and straddled his lap, pinning him in place with a glance, before popping open the top two buttons on his shirt. Brushing the shirt aside, she peppered kisses along his collarbone as he groaned and shifted under her.</p>
<p>One of the many things that he loved about Kagami was that she wasn’t afraid to say what she wanted. It was this similarity that opened the doors on their initial conversation, and her unwavering honesty had kept him intrigued as their friendship had grown into something deeper. </p>
<p>Pushing the collar of his shirt away from Luka’s neck, Kagami’s mouth continued to trail little kisses up to where his shoulder met his neck, nipping a couple of little bites there, before running her tongue over the spot to soothe it. Her mouth trailed up his neck to his well-defined jawline, and Luka was suddenly very thankful that he had shaved earlier. </p>
<p>His head titled back, as he moaned, giving her more access, as his hands gripped her hips, then loosened to run up her sides. Kagami kissed her way along his jaw, her hands resting lightly on his chest, one finger lightly tracing his collarbone as she placed kisses across his cheek, finally capturing his lips in hers.</p>
<p>Luka responded enthusiastically, as one hand combed into her hair, coming to rest lightly at the back of her neck, his fingers lightly scratching in the way that made her practically purr. Tongues tangling, they were grasping at each other as they broke apart for air.</p>
<p>“How long until we need to leave?” Luka gasped as he leaned forward to drop open-mouthed kisses along Kagami’s neck.</p>
<p>“Long enough, “ she replied, reaching down to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt. </p>
<p>Luka groaned as she reached the button of his jeans, freeing him from what was rapidly becoming an uncomfortable situation. Kagami's mouth caught his again; her small, strong fingers exploring his newly exposed skin.  His mind jumped back to the first time they'd done this, the first time for both of them, although thanks to friends and the internet he understood more than just the mechanics, but Kagami's education had been somewhat limited.  </p>
<p>When the clothes had started coming off, Kagami had lain on her back, opening herself to him, stiffening in shock when he'd started kissing his way down her body. She was all lean muscle and curves and he loved the way she felt under his hands and lips. She melted under him as his tongue found her nipple, and when he moved on, she gasped as the cool air hit the pebbled tip. </p>
<p>He'd been surprised at how much he had enjoyed the taste of her, and once she'd realized there was more to sex than penis and vagina, Kagami had relaxed and enjoyed his exploration. Loudly. Fortunately, her mother had demanded she get a single room in her dorm when Kagami had insisted that she be able to live on campus. And over the years they'd taken full advantage of that fact, and later his small apartment, where she'd practically lived her senior year.  </p>
<p>She had tentatively tried to reciprocate, not that first day, but later on, although it always seemed to end with Luka inside her, doing all the little things that turned Kagami into jelly under him, moaning, or sometimes screaming his name, as he always put her pleasure before his own. </p>
<p>Completely frustrated with him, and wanting to see if her mouth could bring him the same kind of pleasure that he brought her, she pinned him down, and tied one wrist to the headboard.  When he realized what she was doing, he docilely let her tie the other one up. When she sat back to check her handiwork, she was surprised to find Luka rock hard and straining against his underwear. She smiled, quickly removing them, and he moaned at even the lightest touch. </p>
<p>Within a minute of her tongue touching his tip, he was writhing beneath her,  begging incoherently, not for anything in particular, just "please, oh God, Kagami, please!" He came moments later, undone by her touch, the apology for not lasting dying on his lips at her self satisfied smirk.</p>
<p>Kagami was wearing that same smirk now, the same smirk she wore whenever she decided that what she wanted at that moment was him, and it did things to him every time. No longer unsure about sex, and definitely no longer innocent after their years together, they’d taken pleasure in learning together, how to push the other over the edge in a quick release, or how to take their time and make the experience last.</p>
<p>A take-charge type of woman, Kagami often extended that to the bedroom, and Luka’s laid-back personality usually let her, although he sometimes took a page out of her book, tying her down so that he could take his time worshiping her body. To his embarrassment, being tied up always had the same effect on Luka as that first time, but the stamina of youth meant he was usually ready to go again, once he had the taste of her on his tongue. </p>
<p>She tugged on his pants, and he lifted his hips as she slid both underwear and jeans down his long legs, leaving him to kick them off completely. It was Luka’s turn to unbutton Kagami’s shirt, and he took his time, trailing kisses down past each freshly opened button, until he could slide it off her arms, tossing it to join his clothing on the floor. Running his hands up her legs to the top of the stockings that always drove him crazy, Luka slowly pushed up the flowing knee-length skirt that had already started to bunch around her hips when she straddled him. </p>
<p>His fingers encountered no resistance as they stroked up her thighs to her center and he moaned to find her slick and ready. She rocked forward against him and he slid first one, then two fingers inside of her, curling them in a way that had her grinding down against his hand, before she gasped out, “not your fingers. I want all of you.” Slipping his fingers out, he unzipped her skirt, managing to maneuver it up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but bra and stockings. He was clad in only an unbuttoned dress shirt, but when he went to remove it, Kagami asked him to keep it on. </p>
<p>One hand on her hip, Luka grabbed his cock with the other, as Kagami positioned herself over him. He fought the urge to shut his eyes in pleasure, preferring to watch as he slid into her; the sight and the sensation coupled with Kagami’s sensual moan as he filled her had him gripping both of her hips as his mouth sought hers out once more. His hands, tight on her hips, kept her still, as her fingers twisted in his hair, tilting his head back and her mouth found his neck. </p>
<p>The scrape of teeth on his shoulder had his hips bucking up into her, but accomplished her purpose as he set a torturously slow pace, sliding almost all the way out before letting her take him in once again. He let Kagami set the rhythm, still slow and sensual, he wouldn’t let her hurry, not yet, at least, and one hand left her hip, sliding up between them to run over her breast, stroking the nipple with his thumb as his mouth found the join between neck and shoulder. It was her turn to moan, her rhythm stuttering, and a little faster than it had been when she found it again. </p>
<p>Luka widened his legs slightly, causing Kagami to widen hers, changing the angle at which he entered her. Her head tilted back and her hands dropped to his shoulders to steady herself. Taking advantage of her exposed neck, Luka kissed up the column of it and along her jawline as her body picked up the pace, rocking against him faster as she let sensation replace logical thought. He nuzzled and then nipped at the spot below her ear that made her eyes roll back and moan out his name. </p>
<p>Hips bucking once again, at the sound, he slid his hand around on her hip so that his thumb could rub against her clit. Her head dropped forward, forehead resting against his, as their mouths sought each other out, desperately, as the pace and the pressure mounted. Breaking away to drop her head into his shoulder, his name tumbling from her lips in a chant, “Luka, Luka, Luka.”  Moving his hands to cup Kagami’s rear, he crushed her against him, settling himself deep inside her, his body providing pressure everywhere she needed it. The friction when he pushed up harder turned her chant into an incoherent babble as she grasped at him, his short, hard thrusts hitting right where she needed him to, the angle of their bodies rubbed her in all the right places, and she came apart in his lap with a moan, clutching at him in a futile attempt to pull him closer. </p>
<p>Holding her down on him, Luka’s hips came off the couch trying to bury himself as deep as he could in her as she convulsed around him. His hands on her butt spread her further, and Kagami moaned in his ear as her body shuddered against him. One more long thrust and a few more short sharp ones, and it was Luka’s turn, spilling into her on a long, low moan, his face buried in her hair, gasping her name. </p>
<p>They stayed, locked together, as he softened inside her, exchanging gentle kisses once their breathing had slowed from rasping pants back to normal. Pulling back, Luka rested his forehead against hers, before pulling back further and meeting her intense brown eyes. “I love you, Kagami.”</p>
<p>Her face softened as she looked at him, taking in his ocean blue eyes, looking at her through half-lowered eyelids. A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. “I know you do, otherwise I would not have agreed to marry you.”</p>
<p>Luka just looked at her, expression unchanged, until she relaxed against his chest, lips a hairs-breadth from his. “I love you, too, Luka. Now and for always.” Their lips met once more, and as slow, soft kisses became more passionate, Luka realized they were going to be very late to meet up with their friends. </p>
<p>No, his life wasn’t what he’d expected it to be at 16, but, he realized, that was definitely a good thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>